Contact time
by Last.one.02
Summary: Olivia comes home late at night. Elliot is waiting for her. She is tired and Elliot reminds her of who she has waiting at home. Just some fluff. Established EO, set sometime in s13, no spoilers.


The apartment was dark, when she closed and locked the door behind her. Olivia looked for a light in the bedroom, but didn't find it – Elliot must be sleeping. She dropped her bag, coat and boots in the hallway floor, too tired to put them in their right spot, after all she'd be picking them up early in the morning. She took the phone from her pocket and used the screen light to rummage through the kitchen for anything edible.

"Oh, I love him," she whispered, when she found a plate of pasta in the fridge. She started eating it instantly, without even warming it first. She dropped the empty plate in the sink and moved quietly towards the bedroom.

Olivia quietly opened the door and let herself in. Streetlight peeked in through the window and illuminated the man sleeping in her – their – bed. He was in the middle of the bed, arms stretched out in either sides and duvet falling just below his navel. He looked good and Olivia smiled to herself, snuggling in with him was her favorite part of the day.

Her phone beeped – an indication of new text message.

Olivia cursed in a whisper, Elliot roused and moved in the bed. Blindly he reached over to the side, where she usually sleeps, but upon finding it empty, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, looking for a disturbance.

"Sorry," she whispered from the foot of the bed.

"What time it is?" he asked and rubbed his eyes, he lifted his head and tried to get Olivia to focus.

Olivia came over and sat on the bedside. "Late," she said. She leaned over him, placed her palm on his chest and kissed him briefly. He protested, when she pulled away and moved his body up as if he was following her.

She opened her phone and saw the text was from Nick, "Got confession, paperwork in the morning," it said.

"Your other guy sending you a thank you text?" he asked with a joke.

Olivia put her phone down on the nightstand and smiled. She got up and disappeared into the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face and then brushed her teeth.

Elliot took his phone and checked the time – it was 1 am. His fingers itched to take her phone and check her messages, but he knew she wouldn't like it. It was most likely work anyway and he didn't need to know about it.

"Your other guy doesn't mind sharing you?" he asked provocatively.

Olivia spit the toothpaste into the sink. "He's pretty understanding," she said and went along with the joke. She ran the tap and rinsed her mouth.

"Well, I am pretty jealous guy and I don't like sharing you," Elliot said possessively.

Olivia came back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. She was on her hands and knees over him, she pressed her lips again against his, the peppermint taste transferred into his tongue. Elliot placed his hands on her lower back, moved her shirt upwards and held his fingers against her bare skin.

She removed her lips from his, but stayed close, their foreheads met. "It was Nick, the guy confessed," Olivia said. "Our stakeout ran late, that's why I didn't get home sooner and I didn't want to sleep at the crib."

Elliot made a face. "I don't like that guy," he said, he didn't trust Nick – he didn't trust anybody but himself to have Olivia's back.

"He's a good guy," Olivia said and rolled her eyes. She kissed him again. "He's a good partner," she added and crawled out of the bed.

Elliot reached out his hand to catch her, but she was out of his reach too quickly.

She stood at the edge of the bed, pulled her shirt over her head, unclasped her bra and let them fall onto the ground, followed by her work pants and panties.

Olivia looked around the room – she found Elliot's old marines t-shirt on the chair besides the door. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

"No," Elliot said.

Olivia looked at his direction in the dark room. "What?" she asked.

"The shirt," he grunted.

Olivia looked down at the shirt. "I thought you were fine with me having it," she said with moderate confusion. "You want it back?" she asked.

Elliot shook his head, angled himself towards the edge and reached for her again. "No, I don't want it back, keep it. You can always wear my clothes," he said.

She yawned, sat down on the edge of the bed, too tired to think – too tired to do anything really.

"If I only get you for a few hours per day, then I will get all of you," he demanded.

Olivia smiled to herself. They both knew that she'd be gone before he wakes up in the morning, the current caseload was heavier than usual and SVU was short staffed yet again.

She wrapped her fingers around the hem of the shirt and yanked it over her head. She leaned back on the bed and settled comfortably in her side. The day had been long, tiring and the next day promised to be the same.

Elliot curled into her, put one leg over hers, wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her bare back. He moved her long hair out of the way and kept kissing her exposed skin.

Olivia made a noise, but she was already halfway asleep. "Mmm, Elliot," she mumbled.

"Yes, my love," he said between kisses.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

"I know," Elliot said against her skin and continued dropping kisses on her back.

"This is not one of these moments, when I can decide to be less tired. I'm really exhausted, El," she said without opening her eyes.

"Yes, go to sleep, babe," Elliot said and kissed her cheek tenderly.

She opened her eyes, turned her head towards him and looked into his eyes seriously.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head and kissed him properly on the lips. Elliot's tongue was in her mouth and his hands were on her body. Olivia was too tired to even try to take the lead or contest the passion he was offering.

He ended the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. "El," she moaned from the back of her throat.

"Yes, my love?" he said against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Elliot lifted his head. "Kissing you, missing you, reminding you what you have waiting at home, just loving you," he said sheepishly. "You know, the usual," he added with a smile.

Olivia nodded, even though she didn't realize his full intentions, she was too tired to investigate.

"It's my contact time, babe, it might be 24 hours until I see you again," he clarified.

Olivia agreed and made a noise at her throat. "Don't be too offended if I fall asleep at your contact time," she said, half-apologetically.

Elliot shook his head.

"It's not personal," she added and offered a small smile.

"I know," he said easily. "Don't worry, I will stop once you're asleep," he added.

Olivia shifted and made herself comfortable. She was on her side facing Elliot, who wrapped his arm around her, pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

"You feel so good," she said.

Elliot looked proud, tugged her and rolled onto his back, he pulled her with him. Olivia placed her head just below his jaw on his shoulder, her palm on his chest and one leg over his, comfortably.

"I promise you sex, when I am less tired," she said.

Elliot mused and made a sound against her skin. "Mmm… I can't wait," he said. Olivia chuckled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

She fell asleep within seconds, Elliot was soon to follow. When he woke up in the next morning, she was gone, but her fading perfume was still lingering in the air and her side was still lukewarm. She'd be back again at night, sometime.


End file.
